nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Quick Blade - Sb (11), DLS (10), WM(7), SD(2)
Description This is primarily an PvP build which uses a high DEX, INT and Parry score to handle most high damage builds. Able to parry at least half of most power build's damage away and strike back, this character will easily hold off a more powerful character as she either slowly drains her enemy, of her allies rip into it. Her naked AC is so huge and her parry skill allows her to handle pretty much anyone other than Red Dragon Disciple builds and Frenzied Berserkers. Goals: A build able to cope with high damagers, is fun to RP with and has plenty of skill points to spare. Based on Zorro but I find female Swashbucklers more appealing. Character Creation Race I love Half-Elves for RP, Tiefling or anything with +INT or +DEX work much better. Getting a Halfling and choosing Monkey Grip as the bonus feat will also be great for this build, +AC, +AB, +DEX and +.5 INT Damage. However I'm an old school D&Der so RP is my primary concern so I choose Half Elf for their love of sword play. Appraisal Advantages: *10 maxed skills *High BAB and medium hit points *Seven attacks per round using Duelists Improved Reaction *High criticals due to Weapon Master *Extremely high AC and reflex due to Swashbuckler's and Duelist's abilities *Huge Parry skill based on Duelist and DEX modifier *Two times intelligence bonus as base damage Disadvantages: *Low non-Reflex Saving Throws *Low damage resistance *Not many feats to customise, doesn't have many moves in combat. Progression: Feats Progression: Skills Max Parry, Tumble, Diplomacy and then what you like. Disable Device and Open Lock are my favourites. Hide and Move Silently are also essentials. Comments All comments below are for her in her underwear with just a Rapier. Perish the thought. Oh, and she's a half elf, a Tiefling will get +1 DEX and +1 INT stuff, a Halfling will be much better (see below). The Quick Blade is a master of Parry. With a maxed Parry (33), plus her Duelist class (10), plus her DEX bonus (5), she'll be parrying pretty much everything with an attack of 35 or lower. With some gear (bracer of parry +10), nothing will get past her. Enemies who, in my opinion go against the spirit of D&D with super buffs can be dealt with by just buffing up her DEXand parry skills. Her AC is super hot: 10 + DEX 5 + INT 7 + Dodge 1 + Swashbuckler dodge 2 + Tumble 3 + Luck of Heroes 1 = 29 unbuffed! Add what you will in terms of other buffs. She'll also be able to do most things in combat as those wanting to place attacks of opportunity on her will need to deal with her 33 Tumble skill plus Mobility and Enhanced Mobility +8 AC. Attacking, with a BAB of 32 and using her Improved Reaction, she should Parry 7 times and riposte with an attack of BAB 29 + Weapon Focus 1 + Superior Weapon Focus 1 + Epic Prowess 1 + DEX 5 = 37 + whatever buffs you like. In terms of damage, our semi-naked mundane wielding Quick Blade does Rapier 1d6 + 2x7 (INT) + 2d6 piercing damage. She criticals on 13-20 (40%) and has a x3 multiplier. However, with only 11 levels of Swashbuckler, she does not have access to the strength draining Weakening Critical. Start getting decent blades and she'll be hitting around 30 on a normal hit, 120 on a critical! I like high taunt skills to deny enemy AC, I also feel it fits rather nicely with the Swashbuckler Zorro type figure hurling insults at her opponents as she thrusts her Rapier between their ribs. Don't give her any armour or shield stuff. She won't like it much. Variants If you want some sneak attack, replace Shadowdancer and some Swashbuckler with Assassin. If you want more +2AC, +2AB and +2DEX go for a halfling instead and choose Monkey Grip. A halfling will use both hands to hold the rapier, meaning Combat Insight works even better and she effectively deals Rapier + 2.5 x INT bonus + 2D6 piercing damage from Precise Strike. On a Ki Damage that would be huge! If you don't need as high DEX, convert the +4 DEX at the end to +2 INT (1 increase, 1 feat) and take two more feats of your choice. Expose Weakness is an option if you take Shadowdancer a little bit earlier (earliest is CL19). Disarm would also be really cool for RP but with a medium BAB and medium weapon it's not going to work massively well. Blind Fight could work. Build by user:QuickMonk Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds